


Eye Of The Beholder

by Brenda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Open Relationships, Sparring, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: "You truly do not see your own appeal."  Thor chuckled, pleasantly surprised at the thought of this seasoned warrior – one whose exploits he'd witnessed firsthand over the years, one he was proud to call ally and friend – blushing at an honest and freely given compliment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/gifts).



> Originally posted as a Tumblr ficlet for Kells' birthday.

There was a lot to like about Midgard, Thor thought, as he walked with Steve down the mostly quiet street. The cuisines and libations of this realm were excellent and varied (even though the drinks were not as strong as what he was used to on Asgard), and the people he had so far encountered boasted that same variety. Especially his fellow Avengers, who were at once bright and engaging companions and exceptional warriors who could more than hold their own on the field of battle. How fortunate was he that he found himself among such worthy company.

And how fortunate indeed that he'd managed to find himself in the company of a man he thought could prove to be a companion in other, more pleasurable, avenues. 

He cast a glance towards Steve, noted his proud line of his spine and the sharp cut of his jaw. Steve's lips curved up, but he continued walking straight ahead, long strides eating the sidewalk. "You're staring." 

"Aye, I am," Thor replied, with a grin. Anticipation hummed through under his skin, electric and untamed. When he'd asked Steve if he would be amenable to an evening of testing each other's mettle in the ring and in bed, he'd expected to be politely turned down, despite knowing the open nature of Steve and James' relationship. (Such arrangements were commonplace among his people, but Asgardian lifespans were considerably longer than those of humans, even ones as enhanced as Steve and James.) 

But Thor had noticed the way Steve tended to look his way, the glances both appreciative and lingering. And, after talking with James and assuring himself that his advances towards Steve would not be unwelcome, he'd extended an invite. And was pleasantly surprised when Steve said yes. 

This was promising to be a most pleasurable evening, indeed. 

"You are pleasing to look at," he continued, with another appreciative look. And looked on in wonder as Steve laughed, full-bellied and deep, showing off the laugh lines that framed a very kissable mouth. "I said something amusing?" 

Steve unlocked the door to the gym and ushered Thor inside before flipping on the lights. "Yeah, kinda. I mean, I'm not…" He shrugged, the motion uncharacteristically self-conscious. "It's the serum." 

"I assure you, I was not speaking in jest. _And_ I was not speaking merely of your physical attributes, although they are considerable." 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Thor from under lowered lashes. The gesture was strangely endearing. "I don't…that's Buck. He's the handsome one. Not me." 

Thor shook his head. "Your James is very favorable in countenance, this is true. But you are just as exquisite." It might have been a trick of the lighting, but Thor was certain he saw a faint – and very charming – flush start to creep along Steve's cheeks. "Hasn't anyone – James or your Lady Margaret when she was alive, perhaps – told you how beautiful you are?" 

"Of course _they_ thought I was...that I'm…you know." Steve's voice was gruff with embarrassment. "But Peggy loved me. And Bucky's...I guess you could say we're soulmates. It's different when you're in love." 

"You truly do not see your own appeal." Thor chuckled, pleasantly surprised at the thought of this seasoned warrior – one whose exploits he'd witnessed firsthand over the years, one he was proud to call ally and friend – blushing at an honest and freely given compliment. "Because, my friend, I am not enamored with you in the slightest. You are a fine man, one I respect and admire, but my heart does not beat for you in that manner." 

Then he stepped in closer, and deliberately ran his gaze up the muscled lines of Steve's body. Let it linger on every part of him he could see, before meeting Steve's wide and very blue eyes. "So when I tell you how fair you are, you can trust that I mean it for exactly what it is." 

Steve coughed, cleared his throat. "So…I'm gonna go…change." 

"Have you decided on the rules for our bout?" Thor asked, following Steve into the locker room. 

Steve wasted no time in pulling off his tee shirt and stripping out of well-worn jeans. When he finished undressing, he paused for a moment, then straightened to his full height. Thor's fingers itched with the urge to touch all of that hard muscle and smooth skin. Steve's body was truly a work of art. 

"Well, if we were gonna make this a fair fight, then I was thinking maybe wrestling in the Greco-Roman style. You're familiar with it?" 

"That I am." Thor yanked his own shirt over his head. He popped each button on his jeans, watched as Steve's gaze dropped to his fingers. "You must realize we're not making it out of the ring the first time." 

He stated it simply, a fact. He wanted no deception between either of them as to how this session would end. 

Steve just walked past him, naked and assured, and called over his shoulder: "I was kinda counting on it, to be honest." 

Thor grabbed two bottles of water and one of oil from the counter, figuring that one of them was going to need it if things went as expected. Steve was already in the ring, a small smile in place as he watched Thor approach. 

"Alright then," Thor said, carefully setting the bottles down and climbing in the ring. "We're agreed on terms?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Steve's eyes were dark as they raked him over from head to toe, the tension between them crackling like lightning. "Whoever wins the match fucks the other one first. Sound about right to you?" 

"It does indeed." 

"Then, we're good to go." 

That was all the warning Thor got before Steve moved, and they locked together, muscles straining to get the other one down. He had to give Steve credit – he came by his reputation as a fighter honestly. Thor had the advantage of height and wingspan and sheer bulk, but Steve more than held his own. He not only managed to slide out of Thor's holds, but he was also able move Thor across the ring with several well-placed moves that spoke of long hours of practice. It was a shame they confined to simply wrestling – it would be intriguing to see a little more of Steve's skill when neither of them were trying to hold back. 

Although, why _couldn't_ they change the rules? There was no one here but the two of them, and while grappling with each other and building up an honest sweat was a good precursor of things yet to come, Thor wanted to test Steve's strength and to show off his own. 

He spun out of Steve's next hold, then struck with the flat of his foot, kicking Steve square in the stomach. "New rules," he stated with a grin, as Steve staggered back. "No holds barred." 

He relished the hot look in Steve's eyes almost as much as the retaliatory kick. The force behind it was enough to momentarily knock the wind from his lungs. He grinned – this was much more like it – and hooked an arm under Steve's leg as he straightened. And was once again pleasantly surprised when Steve, far from reeling, simply latched onto Thor's torso, wrapping his free leg around Thor's to prevent getting thrown. 

Thor made a mental note to ask Steve to teach him that move at a later time, then Steve kicked his way free and landed on his feet in a semi-crouch. Thor barely let Steve get his balance before yanking his right arm and pressing against Steve's left shoulder with the palm of his hand to hold him in place. Steve grunted, and tried to go to his knees to roll out of the hold, but Thor had anticipated the move and wrapped his left leg around Steve's to prevent him from going to the ground. 

He had a split second to think he'd managed to get Steve to yield, then Steve went completely limp under him, making himself a heavy, dead weight. Thor staggered – just a half-step – but it was enough for Steve to twist and get out of the shoulder lock. He drove his elbow into Thor's solar plexus, using the momentum to straighten to his full height. 

They turned to face each other again. Both had sweat rolling from their hairlines and arms and chests, and Thor knew he wasn't the only one whose blood was pumping in a mix of competitiveness and anticipation. Steve was a worthy opponent; indeed, the finest Thor'd had in too many years to number. But Thor wasn't above fighting dirty to get what he wanted, and he had centuries of practice at his disposal. 

Thor side-stepped Steve's next kick and ducked behind him, wrapping both arms around Steve's waist. Steve jerked his head to connect with Thor's chin, and took advantage of the loosened grip to slide behind Thor and twist his left arm behind his back. 

"I will not yield so easily," Thor growled, and dropped to his knees, reaching up with his free arm to loop around Steve's neck and yank him forward over Thor's shoulders. 

Steve rolled with it, landing on the balls of his feet. But, before he had a chance to dance out of the way, Thor jabbed with his right fist, then brought his left foot up in a roundhouse kick. Steve's head snapped back, and he grinned, showing bloody teeth. "You fight like Buck." 

"I will take it as a compliment." He hadn't been this exhilarated by a sparring match in decades, and vowed, no matter how this match ended, he and Steve would be sparring regularly in the future. Even if their other bouts did not end in sex. 

"You should," Steve replied, then dropped his shoulder, and drove straight up, his fist connecting solidly to the underside of Thor's chin. 

Thor feinted right, then left, and then made his move, twisting around Steve's back and locking a quick elbow across Steve's throat. He yanked up, using his height and bulk as leverage, and went backwards to the ground, bringing Steve with him and tightening his grip along the way. Steve clawed at Thor's arm, leaving bloody scratches, and pushed back with his legs to try to get loose, but Thor flexed, biceps and forearms bulging as he put more pressure to bear on Steve's throat. 

Even someone with Steve's enhanced abilities and physique would be unconscious in a few short minutes. Thor had to give Steve credit for fighting until the very end – he kept twisting and clawing, trying to break free – but Thor locked his legs around Steve's waist. After several seconds that stretched like hours, Steve reached up, and patted Thor's shoulder, conceding the round. 

Victory had never tasted so sweet. 

Thor let go, then snagged the bottle of oil while Steve was still trying to catch his breath. He drizzled some onto his fingers and cock, idly stroking it to full hardness as he watched Steve roll to his back, his bruises and marks already starting to fade. 

"Well played." Steve's voice was a low rasp. "I hope you fuck like you fight." 

"My skill at either has never been questioned." Thor raked his eyes over every inch of Steve's remarkable body. "How many fingers do you need?" 

Steve made a soft, greedy sound deep in his throat and lifted his hips in blatant invitation. "Two's good." 

Thor wasted no time in kneeling between Steve's thighs. Some other night, he wanted to lay Steve before him like a feast and taste every inch of skin, wanted to savor every groan and sigh, but not tonight. His blood was too hot, every molecule urging him to take Steve hard and fast, to stake his claim and dominion. There was nothing gentle in his actions as he shoved one finger, then two, inside Steve's body, scissoring them both with rough strokes. But Steve just moved with him, his eyes dazed and wanting, and far too much temptation for any one man to resist. 

"Are you ready?" 

Steve jerked out a nod as Thor ran a hand along Steve's flank, then pulled his fingers out. He hooked his hands under Steve's knees, pushing them up and out, spreading Steve wide open as he started to push inside him. Their lips met – the kiss biting and rough – as Thor started to move, and he could feel the low rumble of Steve's pleased laugh reverberate between them. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Thor asked, smiling into the next kiss. 

Steve laughed again, and grabbed two handfuls of Thor's ass to push him in even deeper. "It's a good start." Steve's reply was gluttonous, lazy, a far cry from his usual authoritative tone on the battlefield. Then those remarkable eyes fluttered shut as he groaned his pleasure. 

Thor chuckled, rolling his hips and changing the rhythm. Now that he was exactly where he wanted to be, he slowed, each stroke now nice and easy. They had all night, and Thor planned to indulge himself. He dropped his head to run his lips along Steve's throat, then shifted the angle, and smiled when he got another of those lovely, deep moans. 

"You are beautiful like this," Thor said, breathing the words along the sharp line of Steve's jaw as he held himself perfectly still, resisting Steve's efforts to get him to move. "Wouldn't you agree?" 

This time, Steve's groan was of frustration as he thumped his head on the mat. "You're _kidding_." 

"I am not." Thor rotated his hips, then pulled back until he was almost all the way out. "You are a work of art right now. The strength of your body and mind, your strength of will. All of you beautiful." Beautiful and wanting and riding the edge of annoyance, and the combination was as hot as the midday sun on _Muspelheim_. "I would hear you say the words." 

"Thor…" 

Thor ignored the warning and rocked forward, tortuously slow, until he was fully sheathed inside the welcoming heat of Steve's body. He dipped his head to lick his way into Steve's mouth, the kiss carnal, a precursor of pleasures to come. 

"Two simple words," he murmured against Steve's lips, then leaned back. His gaze roamed over Steve's face, taking in the heavy-lidded eyes, the flush on his forehead and cheeks, the fullness of his pout. "I could keep this pace all night, if needed," he added, and slid in another inch. 

He could feel Steve straining against him, and wondered for a split second if he'd pushed too far. If Steve would demand a halt to the sex, and walk away. But, after another minute, Steve smiled and fisted his hands in Thor's hair to hold him in place. "If I tell you, I want something from you." 

Thor was pretty sure he would have given Steve whatever he wanted, as long as he kept moving against Thor like that, sinuous and sleek. "You have my word." 

"Soon as we're done with this round, it's my turn to fuck you until you're too wrung out to move." 

Thor stuttered to a stop, higher function shutting down as the mental images assaulted his brain. "Are you asking permission?" 

"No, I'm _telling_ you." Steve painted the words across Thor's mouth, then slid his lips to Thor's cheek, then settling along the shell of his ear. "We're agreed?" 

"Yes," Thor moaned. Like there was ever any doubt as to his answer. 

"Good. Then I hope you're paying close attention." Thor trembled with the need to move, but held himself completely still as Steve spoke again. "I'm beautiful. And right now, I need you to put this _very_ nice cock of yours to work. So get a _move_ on before I change my mind." 

And the sound Steve made as Thor thrust, hard and deep, inside him echoed through Thor like a thunderclap, stole the breath from his lungs. He bent forward to pin Steve in place like they were still wrestling, and let go of all constraint. Steve tightened around him, and every grunt spilling from his throat was music, the best symphony Thor had ever heard. He nudged Steve's damp hair out of the way, and nuzzled, tasting sweat and soap and Steve. 

Nothing existed out of this bubble of clawing need and the rush to completion. Thor's own hair was matted to his forehead, sticking to his neck, but he shook it out of his eyes so he could look down, watched with greedy eyes as his cock moved in and out of Steve's ass. Then Steve clamped around him again, and Thor's vision whitened out as his orgasm rushed through him, leaving him boneless and breathless. He was dimly aware of Steve spilling across their stomachs, sticky-wet and hot, but mostly, he was trying to concentrate on not collapsing on top of Steve in a dead heap. 

The kisses turned languid, lazy with satisfaction, as Thor slipped reluctantly from Steve's body. He was still riding the pleasant wave of lassitude when he lifted his head. "I had not thought you knew how to fight so dirty." 

Steve stretched under him, and let out a low chuckle. "I grew up skinny and short in a neighborhood full of bullies twice my size. The only way I ever won fights before the serum was by fighting dirty." 

"You should show that side of you more often," Thor remarked, then rolled to his feet and held out a hand. Steve took it and stood, then stretched again, raising his arms to the ceiling. Thor just watched and licked suddenly dry lips. 

"How much recovery time do you need?" Steve asked, those full, pink lips curving upwards. 

Thor suppressed the shiver. He had plans tonight, and he would not see them derailed. Instead, he smiled, arrogant and assured. "If you're worried about keeping up –" 

"I really wasn't." Steve laced their fingers together and tugged Thor to him until they were pressed together. "Come on. My turn to fuck you until you forget the English language." 

Thor was more than happy to yield the next part of the evening to Steve's capable hands. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
